Beca Mitchell Isn't Afraid of Anything- Well, Except Maybe Flu Shots
by kendricksnow
Summary: Chloe tries to convince Beca to get a flu shot, but Beca isn't having any of it. Super fluffy. Based on a prompt from Imagineyourotp. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Hi! I was going through Imagineyourotp and saw this and couldn't _not _write it. So, here's a super fluffy fic based on the following prompt: _Imagine person A of your OTP holding person B's hand and distracting them while person B is getting a shot._ I hope you enjoy, and thanks for clicking!

As always, if you have any questions you can find me on tumblr, kendricksn0w . tumblr . com :)

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own anything.

"I'm not going in." Beca said, crossing her arms and glaring at her wife.

"_Beca,_" Chloe warned, shooting a glare right back at the brunette.

"Chloe, I'm not going! I can't believe you tricked me like this, you told me we were going grocery shopping! You asked Aubrey to watch the kids so you could _torture me_ instead?"

"Beca, you're being outrageous. It's just a flu shot. We have children who I am not interested in infecting, so you are going to this appointment!" Chloe huffed, pulling the minivan she was driving into a space at the neighborhood doctor's office.

"Chloe, no. I'm not getting a flu shot. I've never had the flu, I have an immune system made of steel, you know that. Besides, if I get the flu I'll quarantine myself, promise." Beca said, jutting out her lower lip in hopes of convincing the older woman.

"Or you can go in, get the shot, and reduce the risks exponentially. You've managed to get out of the shot every year before this, but it seems like everyone is getting sick this year and we have a two month old. So stop being so silly and get out of the car!" Chloe half-shouted, unlocking the car and looking at Beca, motioning for her to get out.

"It's not silly," the brunette pouted, her eyes filling with tears. Chloe's face softened as she reached over for her wife's hand.

"Hey, baby, no, please don't cry. What's this all about?" the redhead asked, concerned at Beca's sudden change in demeanor.

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you," the younger woman responded, wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"Bec, come on, I would never laugh at something that made you upset. Tell me what's wrong, please?" Chloe prodded, picking up her wife's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"God, this is so stupid. I honestly don't know how I've been married to you for eight years and always managed to avoid telling you. Chloe, I'm…" Beca took a deep breath, looking shyly at the woman across from her, "I'm afraid of shots. The needles freak me out." Chloe looked at her wife, dumbfounded, before slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Beca shouted, crossing her arms again and turning away from the giggling woman.

"No, Bec, I just, oh my God. I'm sorry," Chloe said, grabbing her wife's shoulder and gently guiding her so they were facing each other again, "I'm sorry, but Beca. You have 7 tattoos. You have piercings. You didn't even flinch when you decided it'd be fun to experiment with a septum piercing," Chloe smiled, poking her wife's nose where the piercing had once been. "I just don't understand how you could _possibly_ be afraid of getting a shot."

"It's just different, okay? Tattoos and piercings can hurt, sure, but the outcome is always awesome. And it's a different kind of pain. I don't know. I can't really explain it, they just freak me out, alright? Now can we please go home?" The brunette pleaded, pouting again.

"Baby, I understand that you're afraid, but this really is important. If you don't get this shot for your own health, do it for the kids, alright? I know you would feel awful if you got Alex, Jacob, or Lizzie sick," Chloe said, hoping that if she continued to mention their six year old, three year old, and two month old her wife would eventually be convinced.

"How much does it hurt?" Beca asked, a scared look gracing her features.

"It honestly doesn't hurt that much, baby. Jacob didn't even flinch when he got his," Chloe smiled again, laughing when she saw her wife pout.

"God, what's wrong with me? My toddler can handle getting a flu shot like it's nothing, but I cry before I even get into the office?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, but can we please go in, Bec? Your appointment is in ten minutes and I don't want to be late. I'll hold your hand the whole time, and if you're really good I'll even take you out for ice cream when we're finished," Chloe laughed, using the same bribe she often used for their children. Beca smiled, nodding her head slightly and opening her car door.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it. But I'm holding you to that ice cream, Red," the brunette laughed, stepping out of the car.

X

"The best thing you can do is relax your arm, Mrs. Mitchell," the doctor standing in front of Beca said, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"I'm trying," Beca replied, her hand gripping Chloe's for dear life. They were on the fourth attempt at trying to get the shot into Beca's arm, the brunette woman having stopped the doctor each time just before the needle made connection with her arm.

"Beca, seriously," Chloe sighed, kissing her wife on the cheek. "Our _three year old_ sat through this, I want you to remember that. Jacob sat in this same doctor's office a week ago and got his shot done in one try. You can do this, baby." Beca frowned, kicking her feet lightly against the back of the exam table.

"I just… Chloe, this is hard for me, okay? Can you, like, sing for me or something? Please? That always distracts me," the DJ looked hopefully at her wife, who nodded in agreement.

"Sure, Bec, of course. As long as that's okay with Dr. Collins?" the redhead looked over at the blonde woman, who nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes, of course that's okay. Anything that will get this shot taken care of," she said excitedly, happy that the shot would soon be over with. Chloe smiled, squeezing her wife's hand again before settling on a song.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining,_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying,_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday…_

The doctor looked at the couple as Chloe continued to sing, smiling at the sweet look that washed over Beca's face as her wife got further into the tune. When she looked sufficiently relaxed, Dr. Collins connected the needle with Beca's arm, giving her the shot just as Chloe reached the first chorus.

"All done," the doctor said triumphantly, moving to grab a bandage.

"All done?" Beca asked, looking down at her battle scar. The doctor nodded as she placed the bandaid on her arm.

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Chloe asked, smiling brightly.

"No, I suppose not. I still want to go out for ice cream, though," Beca laughed, kissing her wife briefly before hopping off the exam table.


End file.
